


Pranks!!!

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Pranks are pulled on Tyler and Jamie. Who do you think are suspects?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spoiling you guys with all these little ficlets aren't I?

"Jamie...Jamie....jamie....." chanted Tyler, opening the door separating their hotel rooms which were next door to one another and just barging right on in, not even bothering to be polite and knock. 

There was no need or time to be polite when he had just been terrorized by monsters under his bed!

Tyler hear a muffled snore, then a snort and groan, all after the other and then the lump in the middle of bed started to move around, kicking in frustration. Jamie sighed as he unveiled himself from underneath the blankets and made out Tyler's figure heading towards him.

“What the hell Tyler? What fucking time is it….geez 2 in the morning!!!!! This better be good,” grumbled Jamie, feeling a whimpering Tyler jump in right next to him on the bed and snuggling right up to him, whimpering like what Marshall would.

Tyler fought to calm down and Jamie relaxed when he realized that Tyler could not help this. Something had really rattled him and Jamie was going to comfort him like he always did and always will.

“It was…. there was….uh…um…something came out from under the bed. I swear Jamie!!! This was all too real. You gotta believe me…..Aghhhhh!!,” Tyler screamed again just as something leapt out from under Jamie’s bed, causing Jamie to scream a manly scream too.

Laughter sounded and a furious Jamie and Tyler heard who else but Jordie and Jason, who pulled off monster masks and high-fived each other.

“Seriously Jordie? How fucking old are you?” panted Jamie, pulling a glaring Tyler against him as they both gave Jordie and Jason murderous looks.

“That’s the thing baby bro. I’m never too old” grinned Jordie, as he and Jason mocked a captain salut and exited in their own grand style.

Jamie and Tyler took afew moments to collect themselves before looking at one another snd nodding at the same time.

"Operation Get Jordie and Jason Back has now started. Question is, how can we top what they just did? It has to be REALLY good, something that they wouldn't expect. We may have to call in the expert here. This may have to call for Sharpy," Jamie grinned evilly.

Tyler grinned right back just as there was a knock on the door, surprising the two. Who the fuck would knock on the door in the middle of the night? Unless it was another prank and Tyler and Jamie weren't so keen on being pranked yet again. 

They looked at one another just as another knock sounded and Jamie decide to be brave and get up and answer it. He gestured for Tyler to stay where he was and Jamie looked through the peephole.

Jamie saw Sharpy there grinning and looking far too alert and a bewildered Jamie said "It's Sharpy. Speak of the devil." He opened the door to Sharpy who was leaning casually against the doorway as if he was up to something or looking to be up to something.

"You rang?" was all he said, an evil and impish grin on his face.


End file.
